Le pot-aux-roses
by Orange Sanguine
Summary: Dean va de surprise en surprise avec Castiel. Mais il ne faut pas oublier, son nom est Winchester. [SPOILER SAISON 11] #StoryOfTheMonth (Mars)
Disclaimer : Je ne gagne rien, tout appartiens à Carver.

Résumé : Dean va de surprise en surprise avec Castiel. Mais il ne faut pas oublier, son nom est Winchester. [SPOILER SAISON 11] #StoryOfTheMonth

SuperBêta : TheCrasy Only one:D

Note de l'auteuse : Bonjour bonjour, me voici avec la #StoryOfTheMonth du mois de Mars ! Ce mois-ci c'est SPN (M/M) qui a remporté les votes, donc j'ai fait un petit retour aux sources avec du... Destiel ! Sinon vous pouvez voter pour le sujet du mois d'avril sur ma page Facebook « Orange Sanguine », ou via le lien sur mon profil FFnet.

Pour finir, notez bien que je spoil le 11.14 « Vessel ». Et si vous ne suivez plus la série (oui toi là, je sais que tu ne regardes plus depuis la saison 5), c'est tout à fait compréhensible (normalement). Bref je me tais, bonne lecture !

[Le pot-aux-roses]

Le chasseur songea sérieusement à noter sur un mémo d'arrêter d'essayer de résoudre des problèmes avec le voyage temporel. Ça ratait à tous les coups.

Enfin, Dean avait réussi à revenir, uniquement grâce au sacrifice de Delphine Seydoux, ainsi que les marins. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il n'aurait rien pu changer. Idiot qu'il était, il pensait encore faire la différence, après tout, ils avaient la main de dieu. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant le moment où il déchanterait. Parce que oui, la vie des Winchester était une sacrée merde.

 _Mais la chute n'était pas pour maintenant..._

Il était de retour au bunker, il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Tout aurait pu mal tourner, il aurait pu se retrouver coincé là-bas, tomber à la mauvaise époque ou au milieu de l'océan. Mais il était rentré, avec l'artefact qui plus est.

Le bunker était étrangement silencieux. Le chasseur s'avançait dans le couloir où il avait atterri pour s'approcher de la pièce principale. Quand son regard tomba sur la silhouette de Castiel, ses épaules se détendirent imperceptiblement. Lorsque Dean s'était aperçu que l'ange n'était pas avec lui dans le sous marin, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter plus que de raison. Enfin, ils étaient bien là, tous les deux, à la _« maison »_.

-Cas ?

L'ange se tourna en entendant Dean l'appeler, c'était le moment rêvé. Il n'avait plus qu'à.

 _Et action..._

-Dean, tu as réussi à revenir.

Le soulagement était clairement visible sur le visage de l'ange, même sa voix semblait apaisée. Comme s'il s'était inquiété. Ce simple fait fit venir un sourire sur le visage de l'humain, l'ange était toujours là pour s'inquiéter pour lui, et comme à chaque fois, cela lui faisait chaud au cœur.

-Je sais pas si le voyage aura été utile par contre.

Dean s'approcha d'un pas pour montrer l'artefact, qui était emballé dans un tissu, au brun face à lui. Seulement, en le voyant, l'ange du seigneur grimaça. La main de dieu était dans un état pitoyable. Il n'avait aucun doute quant à son inutilité. Soupirant, l'ange se résigna, tant pis.

 _La scène n'était pas finie..._

-Cas, je voulais savoir, commença le chasseur, mais avait d'avoir fini sa phrase il fut coupé par le brun.

-Attends...

Comme si on lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied, Dean se tut, et son regard se fit interrogateur. Et quand il vit Castiel commencer à se rapprocher de plus en plus, l'interrogation se transforma en surprise. L'ange avait-il oublié la leçon sur l'espace personnel ? Très certainement. Il aurait tout de même préféré qu'il ne l'oublie pas. Cette proximité le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Ce, même s'il aimait être aussi proche du brun. C'était à n'y rien comprendre pour le chasseur. Seulement, quand il sentit le souffle de l'ange sur son visage, il était trop tard. Il était piégé par le regard bleu profond, il ne savait plus quoi dire, plus quoi faire. Il resta donc planté là à le fixer bêtement, sans aucun doute.

L'ange pencha son visage sur le côté, comme lorsqu'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose de complexe. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son regard. Quelque chose qui troubla Dean au plus profond de son âme, sans pourtant mettre le doigt dessus. Mais avant même qu'il ne réussisse à demander à l'ange, des lèvres se retrouvèrent sur les siennes. Des lèvres ? Non, les lèvres de Castiel. D'abord surpris, l'humain ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux quand ce contact se prolongea. Et finalement, le chasseur participa au baiser. Il n'aurait jamais pensé... Tout cela semblait tellement irréel pour Dean qu'il ne pouvait que profiter pleinement de ce baiser, participant activement maintenant. Après tout, ce devait être un de ses rêves. Alors autant le vivre à fond. Il passa un bras sur la taille de l'ange et le rapprocha plus encore.

Peut-être était-il entrain de se noyer dans l'Atlantique ? En tout cas c'était la seule explication qu'il avait. Oui, cela expliquait pourquoi il était à bout de souffle.

Pourtant, lorsque l'ange s'écarta pour le laisser respirer, il eut un doute. Pas quant à l'irréalité de la scène. Mais cela ne pouvait être un rêve, sinon, pourquoi Castiel le regarderait avec cette hostilité latente ? Pourquoi aurait-il ce regard froid et sans pitié ? Ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar.

Mais comme si cela avait été réel, Dean ne put s'empêcher de le questionner.

-Qui êtes-vous ?!

Oublié le baiser, oubliée la plénitude de ce moment. Oubliées les lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas Castiel face à lui.

 _Le masque allait tomber..._

Un sourire effrayant naquit sur le visage, d'habitude si innocent, de l'ange. Dean ne comprenait plus rien. Que c'était-il passé. Était-il vraiment dans un cauchemar ?

Voyant le visage perdu du chasseur, l'ange jubilait intérieurement. Plutôt que de répondre à l'humain, il leva une main et claqua des doigts. Au même moment, un bruit sourd raisonna dans le bunker et quelque secondes après, Sam arriva dans la pièce, essoufflé et amoché.

-Dean ! Ce n'est pas Castiel !

Sur le visage de l'ange s'afficha un air faussement désolé, ou surpris. En fait, les deux humains n'arrivaient pas vraiment à comprendre cet air. Pas que cette expression leur était inconnue. Mais elle leur était nouvelle sur le visage du brun. D'habitude, c'était Lucifer qui avait ce regard, ce sourire, cette expression.

 _-Oups, le pot-aux-roses est dévoilé._

[FIN]

Voilà voilà, des avis ?


End file.
